Blackout
by Cupcake68
Summary: Fang is a teenage boy who is already busy taking care of his 2 little sisters, But when his Bestfriends cousin comes to town he is forced into a world of lies, confusion, and love! *Gasp!* this is my first fanfiction so suggestions on improvement welcome! T cause im paronoid and FAX! (duh) previously called:Hide and Seek
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Ok so this is my first fanfiction and I've never really done anything like this before. Knowing me I have no life so I will probably update frequently. Now remember I do not own maximum ride because if I did Dylan would have taken a jump off a cliff with his wings tucked in soo yeah, On with the story….

Fang P.O.V

A normal Saturday morning, Peace, quiet, Calm. Now cue screaming.

"FANG!," my little sister Nudge screeched in my ear.

"what?!" I groaned rolling over in bed to her annoyingly happy face.

"you promised to take Angel and I to the mall today" today she said in a way to commanding voice.

"So," I shot back "I have more important things to do than take two little babies to the mall"

"Pweeeeeze?" she whined flashing the bambi eyes

"Fine" I snapped getting up "get dressed and wake angel up"

"Thanks Fang love ya" she said happily hugging me around the middle before running off.

Ok so I should probably introduce myself:

I'm Fang I'm 17. I have black hair ,black eyes, and olive tone skin. I practically raise my little sisters Angel and Nudge.

Angel is 7 and is currently going through the I can do things on my own phase. She has blonde hair and blue eyes she looks exactly like our mom, where as I look like the bitch I once called a father. Nudge is 13 and is going through the teenage boys this hair products that makeup makeup makeup phase. She's adopted and has dark skin, caramel colored hair, and big brown eyes.

It's currently the middle of July and my mom is at work (as always) my mom works every day all day and when she's not working she's in her bedroom asleep. And no its not one of those parents abandoning children thing it's because our dad left 3 years ago and she has too support us.

I took a shower and got dressed in my usual black attire, black vans, black shirt, and black jeans. I like black ok sue me, and headed downstairs. Angel and Nudge were already dressed and Nudge tapped her foot impatiently.

"ok, ok let's go" I said grabbing my car keys.

On our way I called Iggy my best friend to come and meet me. He said his cousin was in town so she would have to come to.

"Fine just get your ass over here because I will die!" I said before snapping my phone shut.

"whoa language" Nudge said just to get on my nerves I glared at her as we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked in to find Iggy with the hottest girl I had ever seen. I stopped to gape at her for a second before ushering the girls over to them.

Yea your probably wondering what the girl looks like. Oh and Iggy to of course.

Iggy has strawberry blonde hair, and super pale skin, he's 17 like me and has a little brother named Zephyr everyone calls him Gazzy which is pretty self-explanatory if you ever meet him. Gazzy 14 if you were wondering but you could probably care less so moving on.

The girl had hair so blonde it was almost white with big purple and red streaks in it. It hung a little passed her shoulders and side bangs swished across her right eye. She had on old ripped skinny jeans, black and gold high tops, and a white t-shirt with a bird swooping across it.

"Take a picture it will last longer" a voice said snapping me out of my daydream.

"huh?" I murmured trying to regain my composure

Well Angel and Nudge giggled. The girl looked at me disgustedly as Iggy fighting to hold back his laughter introduced us, "Fang this is Max, Max this is Fang"

"What kind of a name is Fang" the Max said glaring at me

"the kind of name you get when you bite your teacher in the second grade" Iggy said smirking I growled at him

"come on lets go! I want to go to Abercrombie and oh Forever 21 is having a sale!" Nudge shreaked in my ear.

Angel and Nudge walked off, Max shot me another dirty look still not sure why, and Iggy just laughed at me and followed the girls.

Let the torture begin.

Ok so like review and such byyyyyyeee


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Ok so thanks so much for reading my story it really means a lot! So this story kinda sucks so far but don't worry I'm working on it after this chapter things will actually start happening I promise. So here's chapter 2…..

FANG P.O.V

For this shopping experience, torture was an understatement, Hell kind of described it better in my mind but you know that's just me. I guess some people can find walking around in a crowded area looking at fluffy pink things fun, how they find it fun is beyond me but oh my god I sound like Nudge. Whenever she talks she never stops it's like listening to –

"FANG!" Nudge's voice snapped me out of my trance

"Huh whaaa?" I started

"Oh never mind" Nudge snapped all annoyed, this girl really has an attitude lately

"Hey it's been 2 hours can we at least go to the food court" Iggy moaned pitifully next to me

"Yea come on lets go get something to eat," I said ushering the girls out of the store

That Max girl seemed to be glaring at me all along and I really wanted to know why since it was getting on my nerves. All I had felt for the past two hours were her eyes boring into the back of my head.

So we got our food and now finally 4 hours later we left the mall. As we walked out Iggy screamed "Freedom!" holding his hands over his head in triumph as he pretending to gasp for air.

This little "episode" sent Angel into a fit of laughter well Nudge quickly walked ahead of us muttering something about how we were sooo embarrassing, and that we were all ruining her life. Even Max smirked a little tiny bit which honestly shocked me. All she'd done all day was scowl at me in disgust so a smile was new. Anyways as we got to the cars Angel and Nudge got in my Jeep, well Max hopped into Iggy's car.

"Hey Dude?" I said stopping Iggy, he turned

"What's up?" he asked

"I've known you since like the 3rd grade, I know your whole family how come I don't know her?" I said gesturing to the car window Iggy shrugged

"My mom says she is like my second cousin or whatever this is actually the first time I've ever met her"

I just looked at him

"Well" I said sarcastically "that's not weird at all"

"You've totally lost me" Iggy said looking at me blankly

I rolled my eyes "The fact that you've never met her and then one day she comes over and is just going to be staying for like 3 months"

"Ok Fang this is stupid you always over think things like this" Iggy said looking annoyed "She's a family member it's not weird it's just generosity ok?"

I shrugged I had every right to be paranoid Iggy didn't realize that when your dad just walks out on you one day after always being what I thought (a caring loving dad) you overthink EVERYTHING.

"Yea I guess" I said with a shrug.

Iggy gave me a funny look but nodded "see ya" he said before getting in his car and driving away.

I climbed into my own car but not before spotting a black motorcycle in the parking lot. A girl with long blonde hair was sitting on it. She looked familiar I stared at her for a long time, and then it hit me it was Max, Max was sitting there looking at me. She was wearing all black topped off with a leather jacket. Her head turned to the side studying me for a second before pulling her helmet on and speeding off. I blinked and she was gone. It had been Max I was sure of it. But that's impossible my brain screamed at me as I drove away Max got in the car with Iggy.

Didn't she?

Soo? How was that? Please give any suggestions you might have. Soooo yea, should my updates be longer or shorter? And thanks again for reading my story you guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm in a play and opening night is Friday so I figured to get my mind off it I will write you guys another chapter soooo here ya go….

Stranger staring at Fang P.O.V

I sat on my bike and watched the group of 5 teens walk across the parking lot. The 3 girls got into the cars. I now sit on my motorcycle regretting everything I had done back then. The 2 boys now began to talk, everything was happening just as I remembered it. I thought this interaction between the boys was nothing…..

I was wrong

Fang P.O.V

I lay in my bed that night thinking about that girl I had seen earlier. It just didn't make sense that Max could be in 2 places at once. It wasn't possible. I turned to check my alarm clock the numbers glowed showing me it was now 2:00 A.M. I sighed rolling over and finally closing my eyes. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was that I had just imagined it, that girl probably just looked like Max. Yea, that was it. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning at 10 and crawled out of bed, I dressed and headed downstairs.

To find none other than Iggy ,Nudge ,Angel, and Max all sitting on the couch in the living room eating cereal and watching TV. I shrugged this was normal for me, Iggy was always letting himself into the house. What freaked me out was Max sitting there staring at me. I quickly went to the kitchen grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and went back out. I sat on the ground with my back against the couch eating my breakfast. And a minute little my mom came out of her room, putting on a pair of earrings and pulling on a sweater at the same time.

"Hey ," Iggy said nodding at my mom

"Hi everyone, oh and you must be Max" she said smiling warmly as she ran into the kitchen to make coffee.

Max smiled politely as my mom came out of the kitchen with a travel mug well jamming shoes on her feet.

"Well I'm off to work" my mom said kissing Angel on the head as she ran to the front door

"I love you guys, don't break anything, don't eat too much junkfood and please, please, please Fang take your sisters out for lunch again today there's money on the counter so I better not come home to a messy kitchen," with that she rushed out the door yelling her goodbyes.

I sighed standing up with my cereal bowl and heading to the kitchen come on lets go to the museum or something I'm bored.

Iggy rolled his eyes

"But you've only been here for a few minutes," he said

I shrugged like it was nothing but honestly having Max in my house was seriously unnerving.

"come on let's just go somewhere" I said pulling on my sneakers.

Angel shrugged "I want to go to the movies," she said I nodded

"yea come on" I said

#$ !&*AT THE MOVIES! #$$$

We were watching some stupid carton movie about video game characters? I don't even know(A.N. no offence to wreak it ralf I haven't actually seen it)

I leaned across Nudges lap too Iggy "Hey I'm going to get some more candy" I whispered

Iggy just nodded his eyes glued to the screen. Iggy actually liked this stupid movie he is so creepy some times.

I left the theatre and crashed into someone outside the door, it was Max. "Wait what?!" I thought staring at her. Max was sitting right next to Iggy watching the movie in the theatre.

"We need to talk" Max said wait no is this Max or not?! She grabbed my arm her nails digging into me as she dragged me into a side hall.

"who the hell are you?!" I asked confused and kind of scared

"my names Max I'm here to save your life"

REVIEW! OK let me know what you thought it was kind of lame and stretched out but yea sorry im trying to watch football at the same time. Vikings lost to greenbay :(


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, ok after I read through my previous chapter I am super disappointed in myself for writing so horribly. I was recently in a play and we just finished all our shows this afternoon, so I'm all depressed and moping around and decided to write some more of this story so here you go.

MAX P.O.V

I sat watching the movie for about 20 minutes after fang left before I started to wonder where he was. Not that I really cared there was just something about him I didn't trust. I didn't like him honestly I'm not exactly sure why.

Fang P.O.V

The girl was staring at me intensely clearly waiting for me to say something.

I smiled and turned around, "Iggy,Nudge,Angel?" I called

"Come on guys come out" I glanced around waiting for them

"This isn't funny anymore seriously" I snapped ,the girl was glaring at me,

"This is serious stop being an idiot" she said looking pissed off. Suddenly she began to fade as if she was a TV with bad connection. She was blurring and I just barely managed to make out her next words,

" Today,9 o'clock tonight catch her waiting in the kitchen, Ethan Wilson,"

and then she disappeared completely. I stared wildly around me, before sighing I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of freaking me out and having me camp out in my kitchen tonight. I slowly walked back to the movie theater but everyone was sitting in their seats staring at the screen. I sat down calmly but my mind was buzzing how had they all gotten back here so quickly and how had Max disappeared like that in the hallway?

Later that night I went downstairs for a glass of water to find Nudge standing in the kitchen all dressed up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. Grabbing a glass of water and jumping onto the counter

"Umm I uhhh" she stuttered my heart froze and I turned my head to check the clock 9 :00 on the dot.

I turned to look at Nudge, but before I could say anything the doorbell rang I went to answer it,

"no wait Fang don't!" nudge shouted I opened the door anyways to reveal a boy with pale skin and a rose in his hand on the front step.

"who are you?" I asked

"im Ethan Wilson" he said blinking at me "Nudge and I have a date tonight"

I turned to look at Nudge she smiled halfheartedly,

"Surprise?" she tried

"upstairs" I snapped " and you beat it now!" he shot off our porch pretty fast and I heard Nudge scream about how I was ruining her life as she slammed her bedroom door but I hardly heard any of it , I was in a trance I walked back towards the kitchen. I felt sort of numb and there was a buzzing in my ears.

"do you believe me now?" a voice said I whipped around too find Max sitting on my counter sipping my water.

"ok what do you want?" I asked quietly

"I told you" she said hopping off the counter and stretching "im here to tell you how to save your life , or show you rather "she stuck out her hand "well take it" she said to me I slowly reached out my hand and as soon as I held hers the world spun out of focus. There was nothing but white flashes blinding me in every direction.

Ok that's it. Please review I'm thinking of doing a different story and maybe just deleting this one or starting over but if even just one person wants me to keep this I will.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy everybody! Ok so I just got my hair cut yesterday and I got super long bangs. I love them but there in my eyes all the time. ok so I must have rewritten this chapter like 5 times before I finally got it to sound the way I wanted. So it may be a little weird just try to follow it. on with the story…

FANG P.O.V.

I opened my eyes feeling dizzy everything was slowly sliding in and out of focus, but Max seemed perfectly comfortable. She grabbed my arm and pointed across the street. I looked at where she was pointing there was a large church. bells rung in a deep mournful tone, and a coffin was being dragged up the stairs into the church. Then I saw me and Angel and-

"Wait What!?" I said staring across the street at myself

"this is you 3 weeks after I showed up in town" Max said sadly watching my Family across the street.

I turned and continued to watch the procession myself. Angel was holding my left hand and Nudge had my right. I couldn't even remember the last time Nudge had actually voluntarily held my hand. But I put that aside, Iggy was walking behind me holding Gazzy's hand and Max trailed behind them standing next to Mrs. Griffiths ,Iggy's Mom who was crying softly as she walked.

"Who's in the coffin?" I asked even though I had an idea, but it was a horrible idea, one that I was forcing myself to forget it.

"Let's go inside" said Max gently ignoring my question. She took my hand again and we materialized inside the church standing next to me…. Well future me I guess.

I watched the service begin but no one noticed the 2 strange teenagers who appered out of thin air.

"Why can't they see me?" I asked

"This day hasn't happened yet this is the future for you, does that make sense" she asked watching the mass unfolding before us. I nodded slowly my eyes still glued on the coffin.

"Who is it" I asked again my heart beating hard in my chest

"it's your mom Fang" Max said slowly "She was so tired coming home from her office one day she pulled over to the side of the road to rest and a drunk driver hit her, she was killed on impact"

I heard the words but couldn't believe them, I felt myself falling.

I woke up on my kitchen floor immediately sitting up. Sun shone through the window I jumped to my feet and burst into my mom's room….

"Mom!" I yelled attacking her with a bear hug and waking her up

"Fang, Fang are you ok what's wrong?" she said sitting up and looking around

"nothing mom I'm just glad you're ok"

"well why wouldn't I be?" she asked looking confused I just shrugged smiling like an idiot. I left her room while she stared after me probably thinking I was insane. A dream that's what it was I told myself as I went back into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal just a stupid bad dream.

Looking back at myself I wonder how I ever could have thought that, how could I have been so stupid.

Okkk that's it sorry its kinda short but review! Let me know what you think any ideas you have too add? Im thinking about making my own character soon so let me know who it should be. Thanks for reading my story

BYYYEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and follows you guys are awesome! Sorry I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer on my chapters so just pretend that they're there ok? (So now I'm going to be like Dora and answer my own question) of course we will! Oh and excuse any typing errors I have been typing an essay for the past hour and I'm starting to go slightly insane. Ok enough of my creepiness on with the chapter…..

Fang P.O.V

I sat munching on my cereal happily when someone tapped me on the back I whipped around to find Max standing there

"Stop following me!" I shouted

"What the heck are you talking about?" I blinked it was just Angel

"Oh woops umm never mind" I said slowly

She rolled her eyes and poured herself some cereal before leaving the room to watch T.V.

"Wow you really are going insane" said a familiar voice "I mean I can't believe you actually passed out"

I turned to find max (this time I was actually sure). She was sitting on my counter once again and staring at me. I sighed and held out my hand, she grinned and took it. Just as we started to swirl into nothing she flashed me her perfect smile and said

"Do you believe in me now?" and then we disappeared. I shut my eyes this time as we spun and finally as we slowed to a stop I opened them. We were standing in a dark alley and I watched as Nudge was slipping through the streets, she was quiet for the first time I think ever in her life. But that wasn't what was the most confusing, when I looked behind her I saw myself slinking after her. Even after me, Future or actually excuse me past Max was following me along. (A.N. ok I'm sorry it's about to get super confusing with all the past and future people so just try to keep up) Each of these people past right by us, unaware that they were being watched. Max and I followed after them and as we arrived, future me was hiding behind a garbage can watching Nudge, who was sitting in front of a fire with a bunch of Goth looking kids covered in tattoos. Her little group was drinking and smoking hardly anyone spoke. I felt my hands clench into fists as I watched Nudge start smoking too. What had happened to the sweet little girl I once knew? I glanced around and saw "past" Max watching "future" me from behind a fire hydrant. Suddenly "future" me stood up and started towards the group silently. Max covered her eyes with her hands and a second later I knew why. Just as future me stepped into the light of the fire, future me punched the guy with his arm around Nudges waist as hard as apparently possible because I heard the crack from where I was. That's when "past" Max stood up and shouted

"Fang look out!" "Past" me turned looking totally confused. Now it was my turn to scream

"Look out! Turn around!" I screamed even though I knew it was no use a gunshot cracked the air like a whip….

And then there was silence, a cold horrible penetrating silence

Again I'm sorry it's so confusing with all the past and future people, that will get better it was just basically this one chapter so besides that what do you think?

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! It's Christmas Eve! I have to go to church soon so this might be a little short sorry. Here's the next chapter**…

Angel P.O.V

I sat on the couch watching cartoons and eating my cereal, when Iggy practically broke down the door as he opened it.

"**Hey Angel!"** he shrieked in my ear, I winced, "**where's Fang?!"** he continued in a scream.

"**He's in the kitchen**!" I yelled back "**is there anything else I can help you with**?!"

"Well god you didn't have to yell" he said as he walked into the kitchen. He came back out looking annoyed,

"Seriously Ange where is he?"

"I told you he's in the kitchen" I snapped back getting up to put my bowl away

"No he's not"

"Igg's seriously this isn't-"I stopped short as I got to the sink "Where did he go" I asked

"Is he upstairs?"

"No way, I was sitting right next to the stairs in the living room and right in front of the front door" I said looking around confused.

"Well I have to go I just came to give him his phone back" Iggy said holding out Fangs phone,

"Why do you have Fangs phone?" I asked

"He let me borrow it the other day, look I have to go just give it to him when he gets back" and with that Iggy was out the door.

But where was Fang?

Fang P.O.V

I watched myself slowly falling, Max was rushing over to me, and Nudge was screaming. It was probably the worst image I had ever seen in my life, but everything faded away and now we were standing in a hospital room. Future me was laying on the bed hooked up to about ten different machines. Past Max walked in and hurried over to me tears in her eyes.

Future Max was watching the scene next to me,

"I was so scared that day" she whispered to me as I watched my future self, waking up to see past max.

That's when past Max starting talking,

"Fang I'm so sorry" she said a tear sliding down her cheek "I just wanted to help you, I only followed you because I saw you sneaking out of Iggy's" she said her voice dropping to a whisper.

My past self stared at the ceiling for a long time before slowly nodding,

"I don't blame you" future me said gently, suddenly he took past Max's hand "how's everyone holding up?"

Past Max shrugs "Nudge hasn't stopped crying once ever since you- since it happened" she stared at our entwined fingers,

"Listen Fang there's something I have to tell you-" she started to say, but past me leaned up and kissed her. It was a quick gentle kiss in which future me pulled away looking scared, but past Max grinned and leaned down, kissing me this time.

My mouth fell open, I don't know if this has ever happened to you before, but watching your future self kiss someone is pretty, very, extremely weird.

I turned to look at future Max she coughed slightly well time to go she said taking my hand. The world spun once more and then we were in my bedroom.

Max let go of my hand leaving it feeling warm and pleasantly tingly.

"I have one more image to show you tomorrow" she said quickly "my time in the past is very short" and then she disappeared. I lay down on my bead staring at my hand and wishing she would have shown me more, just so I could stand next to her for a little longer.

**And that's it Review! Happy Holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey hey!So I have every single chapter basically already written for this story so i will probably be updating like a mad man because I have an idea for another story i want to start. Sorry if this chapter is crappy I've been reading all these books on time travel and so I think I know how this story is eventually going to end so read on…..

FUTURE MAX P.O.V

I slipped out of my house the same way I had been doing for the past few days, it was getting exhausting traveling through time so much. I touched my necklace gently; it was the key to getting me through all these time jumps and to saving Fang, his family, and later our relationship. It was on a small brown cord; the pendant was in the shape of a bottle and had a light blue liquid in it. There was only a tiny bit of the liquid left, so I downed the last of it. This little bottle gave me the power to travel around with Fang. I sighed and spun on my heel just for emphasis as I traveled through time, hopefully this last day in the past would fix everything that had bothered me for years.

Fang P.O.V

I woke with a start soaking wet, to find Max sitting on the edge of my bed with a glass in her hand. I glared at her

"Seriously?" I asked "was that really necessary?"

"No" she responded calmly "but it was fun"

I sighed and crawled out of bed. Opening my closet I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. A moment later I reappeared to find Max waiting for me

"Are you ready?" she asked looking up at me I shrugged and nodded. She checked her watch,

"We don't have a lot of time so don't screw around. Follow directions, or we could be stuck in time forever. Got it?"

I nodded quickly,

"Good" she snapped grabbing my arm, the same warmth from yesterday spread through my finger tips and I couldn't help but feel happy. The world swirled around me but that by now was old news.

We stepped out into the light, we were standing on the sidewalk of the city. Max pointed with her right hand (because her left was still holding mine) at a group of kids that just so happened to involve me. We both watched the group with interest.

First came "me" I was in a wheelchair and Max was standing right beside me as though she was determined to protect me. I felt horrible in the future I wouldn't be able to walk? To play sports? To do anything independently?

"I was such an idiot" max whispered next to me "you got shot in the leg and the shoulder and there was nothing the doctors could do, you were paralyzed"

I couldn't help it I was pissed why was she showing me my pathetic future? I continued watching Iggy and Nudge, who were drifting behind talking.

"They fell in love" Max whispered next to me

"What?" I hissed shocked, "he's way to old for her!"

"He's only 4 years older Fang" she responded rolling her eyes

I just gaped soundlessly 4 years was a long time, I growled slightly in the back of my throat as I watched. Angel was walking at the very back of the group holding a leash, which belonged to a little black Scotty dog.

"You gave her that dog" Max said smiling as she watched "she still has him you know, she loves it more than anything"

"But what about me?" I said confused "I thought you said I was going to die"

"All I said Fang was that I was going to save your life, I never said anything about death"

I rolled my eyes

"Your life is made up of who you are and what you are able to do right?" she didn't wait for a response before continuing "taking away the ability to express yourself ruined your life"

"Wish you would have mentioned that I wasn't actually going to die a little earlier" I grumbled

"Death is a powerful thing who am I to rule it out as a possibility it might happen" she said shrugging "even though all of this has already happened my visit to you could change your future decisions"

"Whoa you're going all fortune cookie on me" informed her, she glared

"Look what does this have to do with me this isn't exactly an important event" I complained

She turned away from me facing her past self

"It just shows that today you think you're not mad at me, for being the reason you got shot but inside you are and eventually one day all that anger came out and we haven't spoken since"

"But it wasn't your fault" I said shocked "I wouldn't have been able to dodge a bullet even if I had been paying attention"

She opened her mouth to respond but suddenly her necklace began to glow a bright red.

"Oh crap" she gasped, grabbing my arm "quick before it's too late!"

We spun quickly but suddenly we were losing speed and all together we stopped and fell.I landed on our rock hard surface, which was strangely smooth. All around us it was a perfect pure white room? I wasn't sure it seemed to go on in every direction and never place wherever it was, was blindingly bright. Light seem to come from all directions, But it was unlike any light I have ever seen it was hot and white. I got to my feet and helped Max up.

"Oh shit" she muttered

"What?" I asked "where are we?"

"I didn't have enough of the chlorophylicit acid to make it to the date and time we needed, the markosockident must have slipped down to levels too low for our combined weight and mass so we must have-

"English Max, English!" i snapped frustrated

She turned slowly to me and her next words came out in a whisper,

"Were stuck in time"

Dun dun dun! Ok so that was superly overdramatic but that's just what kind of mood I'm in. did you like all those words I started making up? I'm sure they didn't sound sciencey but you get the idea….well review let me know what you think. a new character is coming next chapter so that's super exciting well not really. I have the next chapter already written so if you review i will post tomorrow

byyyyyyyyyee


	9. Chapter 9

Hi people! I just have a few things to clear up real fast,

To,Dr. Dog -Fax-Lover: all will be revealed soon (that's just my stupid way of pretending I didn't miss that very valuable detail so THANK YOU! I totally would have missed that.) and thank you for reviewing

And as a general statement I would like to say, I'm sorry to any Gazzy fans because he's hardly in this story at all. I just didn't know where to add him in, since this story is basically just about Max and Fang.

Ok so moving on with the story…

Angel P.O.V.

Nudge and I had been looking for Fang for over an hour. At first we thought maybe he was just in the basement or something but he wasn't. We searched the whole house before Nudge finally said,

"He probably just went out, he'll be back soon" she sounded confident but I shook my head,

"His car is still here" I said nervously as I looked through the front window at the driveway,

"I think we should call mom" I whispered. Nudge shook her head,

"No moms busy, we can't disturb her at work" she said quickly, "He probably just went to Iggy's or something"

"Yea I guess your righ-"but I was cut off by the door banging open and Iggy himself walking through it.

"Hey guys, where's Fang?"

Fang P.O.V

I sat on the ground my back had nothing to lean against because every time I thought I had found solid wall I would try and touch it to reveal it wasn't solid at all. After I tried for the thousandth time Max lost it,

"Will you stop it? I'm trying to think about how to get us out of here!"

"Well, there has to be some sort of wall or at least an ending to wherever we are! Every time I think I have something solid it isn't!" I snapped in frustration.

"Were stuck in time Fang" she said rolling her eyes "Time is never ending, every minute of every day is time and all this? all around us ,is time it kind of has to be big doesn't it?! And anyways time is an illusion it plays with your mind, it messes with you, so stop letting it! Or I swear to God I will strangle you!"

She was breathing heavily after her little rant and was clearly waiting for me to say something,

"You know Max it's not good to swear to God" I said in a super snotty matter-o-fact voice.

"Uggghhh!" she raised her arm, her hand clenched about to punch me in the face. When a quiet mild super creepy voice said softly,

"I couldn't help overhearing your predicament? Could I be of assistance?"

Both of our heads swiveled around, we came face to face with the weirdest girl I've ever seen. Max's arm was frozen mid swing staring at the girl.

"My name is Sadiki" she said softly. She was a beautiful little girl (don't take that the wrong way people I'm not that creepy)But she reminded me of Nudge. She had perfect brown curls which were pulled back into a French braid and the same mocha colored skin. The big difference was her eyes they were big just like Nudge's but were nothing like hers at all. Her eyes were wait for it…. wait for it… silver. I don't mean like grey I mean bright sparkly silver. She was wearing a plain white dress and looked about Nudges age. But of course Max being Max ruined the moment,

"What kind of a name is that?" she asked

"Max" I hissed feeling bad for the girl as I saw pain flashing through her huge silver eyes. She shrugged

"One day you will know" her voice stayed calm and quiet.

"So let me get this straight we just so happened to get into trouble and then 5 minutes later some little boy is here to save the day? Is that right?" Sadiki nodded but I was confused 'boy?' I wondered. Sadiki is a girl I thought but before I could say something Max cut me off,

"Bullshit" she hissed and then she grabbed Sadiki by her shirt and practically lifted her off the ground.

"Who are you working for? Jeb sent you didn't he? Didn't he?!" she yelled

"Max" I hissed pulling her back and forcing her to let go of the girl.

"What the hell Max?" I hissed at her as Sadiki's big eyes filled with fear. Max glared at me,

"She's working for Jeb" Max hissed

"Who is Jeb?" I asked annoyed

"He's my dad he-"

"Do wish to use my services or don't you?" Sadiki asked her voice in its same calm tone.

"What can you do?" Max asked rudely, the girl smiled and held something up. I looked at it and saw it was filled with a light blue substance. Max gasped

"Where did you get that?" she asked sounding shocked. Sadiki smiled again and shrugged,

"Do you want it?" she asked

"What's so great about blue water?" I asked confused. Max grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the girl.

"That is the key to time travel and to us getting home" she whispered. I nodded,

"So do you trust her?" I asked Max shrugged,

"he has what we need, but nothing comes without a price" Max said slowly thinking it over.

"We don't really have a choice" I said. Max nodded

"Ok let's just see what he wants" Max whispered.

"It's a she max" I said giving her a funny look,

"No it's not" she said annoyed "he looks exactly like my brother Ari"

I stared at her,

"What?" I asked she sighed,

"dirty blonde hair, pale skin looks about 7 or 8 years old, but the eyes, there like silver" she stopped there a single tear fell but she wiped it roughly away before quickly saying, "why what does he look like to you?"

"Well" I continued, "first of all, it's a girl and she looks just like Nudge. The same age and everything, except the eyes" I said. We looked at each other confused.

"Hurry we don't have much time will you accept your job?" Sadiki asked. I met Max's eyes and nodded she sighed,

"Yea we'll do it" Sadiki grinned.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Ever heard of World War III?" she asked

"There's no such thing" Max snapped

"Exactly"

Ok that's it people. Please review it means a lot. My dad just got home from the hospital last night so it's been kind of crazy but I can probably have the next chapter up really soon. So have a happy new year and all that jazz. Oh and I would just like to add longest chapter ever!


	10. Chapter 10

!IMPORTANT! READ THIS! Ok so the title for the story is VERY irrelevant to the story itself so you need to go to my profile and vote for your favorite new story title! Oh and also check out my new story Frost Bite, summary:

This is the story of Max and her life, but not just about her but also about a boy named Nick Walker, and a girl who has hidden from her past for years. Max will come to know them both, but it will ruin her dream the dream she has had her whole life. Now with her father dead Max is sure that the only thing in life that matters anymore is figure skating. Well is'nt it?

Ok so yea here's my chapter…..

Iggy P.O.V

"Wait what do you mean he's missing?!" I asked. Nudge and Angel had just filled me in on all that had happened this morning.

"And we can't call him because you borrowed his phone earlier!" Nudge snapped at me.

"Hey look it's not my fault I was calling Nicole-"SMACK Nudge had just slapped me, I had just gotten slapped by Nudge. I can't believe she just did that. She stood up and stomped away, leaving me to gape after her.

"What's her problem?" I asked turning to Angel

"She likes you duh" Angel said rolling her eyes. For a 7 year old Angel was pretty smart and sometimes she made me feel pretty stupid

"Ohhhhh" was all I could say. I was screwed, for the first time I realized I kinda sorta maybe liked Nudge… Fang is going to kill me

Fang P.O.V

Sadiki grinned at us she had just told us our mission and to be quite honest Max and I were both screwed.

"Why don't you repeat that for me one more time" I said trying to hide the fact I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. Sadiki sighed and nodded,

"a man named Barack Obama is going to be voted president. A year into his presidency he was supposed to be assonated."

"Supposed to be?" I asked

"Yes!" she said clearly frustrated "He doesn't because you guys have to stop that from happening, you're going to perform a time jump to stop the killer from shooting him. The president is going to do a public speech and the shooter will be positioned in a building across the street, you will get into this building and stop him do you get it now?" she asked

I opened my mouth to respond but Max beat me to it

"Yea we get it what does the guy look like?"

"Blonde hair, Blue eyes, his names Dylan Webber" Sadiki said.

"Wait" Max said "How does this start a world war?"

"Blame is a powerful thing" Sadiki said

"Wow that was a lame explanation" Max snapped

Sadiki glared but didn't respond "so are you ready?"

Max glanced at me, I nodded she sighed "yea were ready"

Sadiki smiled and bent down she touched the flat cool surface with her palm lying flat. A big hole appeared in the ground a big black vortex.

"Why can't you do that to get us back home?" I asked

"This power is only to be used to save someone or something from disaster" she responded

Max let out a loud obnoxious sigh "well that's just great" she said. Sadiki ignored her

"Oh and one more thing since you're coming from time itself your very real, you can be seen. Heard, and most importantly injured." Max and I nodded "good so when the job is done you will immediately transfer back here got it? Any questions" we both shook our heads "alright good luck" Sadiki said with a smile.

Max jumped first and disappeared immediately into the vortex.

"Wait" I said "you told us that you would tell us the meaning of your name" I said.

"If you survive than I can" She responded

"Wait if I survive?" I asked. Sadiki rolled her eyes and shoved me into the black swirling vortex of doom. Wait a minute go back and read that last sentence what has happened to my life?

And that's it thanks for reading review! Vote on the new title, and check out my new story. That is all byyee


	11. Chapter 11 new title!

Hi peeps, ok so here's the deal I am experiencing total writers block like BIG time so I did every trick in the book: cartwheels, hanging upside down (falling and hurting my neck because my brother tickled me), music, jump roping, and rereading Fang (or at least I tried but when I got to the pages with Dylan in them I ripped them out and threw my book at the wall) and I still have absolutely nothing. I have been staring at my computer screen for literally an hour and I just don't know what to do. So this is what I came up with sorry it sucks I know I will try to update soon with something better…(Also as you can see the title has been changed)

Nudge P.O.V.

"So you're telling me he was there when you went to bed but was gone in the morning?" said the cop sitting behind a desk.

In the last 2 hours we had called mom, searched the house, blew Fangs phone up with messages and phone calls, and we were all now at the police station even (to my annoyance) Iggy had tagged along with Max.

"Yes!" I practically screamed, mom put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back to continue talking to the cop. She squinted at his name tag,

"Officer park, please my son is missing what can you do you have to send a search party or something!" she practically screamed sounding slightly hysterical. The officer sighed and pointed across the room

"Talk to officer Dean this isn't my department" he announced and with that he turned back to his computer and ignored us. Mom sighed and we headed across to officer Dean's desk.

"Hi my name is Valencia Martinez as I just told that officer over there my son has been missing since this morning" my mom said starting to look super pissed.

Apparently this guy didn't want to be helpful either because he was reading a car magazine the whole time my mom spoke. Without even so much as looking up he spoke,

"Has this boy been involved in any scarring or traumatic events such as gang organizations or assault?"

"Well I don't know!" mom practically screeched "I hope not but he's missing so I have no idea!"

He still hadn't looked up at us. Suddenly I couldn't stand it I grabbed his magazine and ripped it into two even sections before swiftly dropping it into a garbage can next to his desk.

"I got this" Max announced and took a step forward with a glare that could have started a house on fire, "Look" she said smiling sweetly "we have a problem and if you don't do something about it I'm just saying I have a gun and a shovel and I doubt that you will be missed. (A.N. anyone know what that's from?)

The cop gaped slightly looking scared he stuttered slightly as he spoke again, "I'm so-sorry miss, I mean ma'am" he said quickly with another glare from Max,"but we have other cases and we have to work on them first you'll have t-t-to wait" his voice faded into a whisper

"No no officer Holden were not going to wait you are going to work on our case first m'kay?"

"But that wouldn't be fair, Fair is fair Miss" he mumbled

"Let me tell you about fair" Max snapped "Life isn't fair Dean, nothing is fair ever try 'I need you to shut up so I won't rip out your spine and beat you with it' I might back off then Maybe" (A.N. familiar?)

Officer Dean immediately hurried away

"I'll go get the paperwork" he said quickly

Max had on a devious smirk which honestly didn't look out of place with her tomboy clothes and color dyed hair. The whole group gaped at Max shocked at what she'd just done.

"Well thank you for coming Max you've been helpful in interesting ways" my mother said very slowly seeming to still be comprehending what she had just said. Max shrugged,

"Happy to help" she said

"Since when?" Iggy asked confused Max kicked him but I couldn't help but agree since when did Max care?

Officer Dean finally returned holding a file

"Ok so what's the boy's name again?"

I groaned this was going to be a long day

I'm so sorry it sucks but as stated before writers block, so if you have any suggestions, ideas, or comments of the good or bad variety review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people ok so sorry for the wait I'm in a play desperately trying to remember my lines,I have huge amounts of homework,writers block, and a lot of family problems. So I'm on vacation right now typing this whole chapter on an iPad so you better feel pretty freaking special and here's the chapter...

Fang P.O.V

I was falling and someone next to me was screaming bloody murder and then I landed with a bang. Every bone in my body ached with pain and I could barely sit up. I forced my eyes open glancing over at Max who was panting and pulling herself to her feet. She steadied herself against the wall for a moment before bending over and vomiting in the ple of garbage we had landed in. She wiped her mouth and turned to me,

"Let's go" she gasped. I nodded getting to my feet we were in an alley way it was dirty and suddenly I turned to see a man who must be homeless staring at us his mouth open.i glanced at Max and she slowly stepped backgrabbing my arm to bring me with her. Then suddenly we booked out of there running as hard as we could not wanting to be caught. The streets were full ofpeople and we stooped running so we could blend into the crowd.

"Max" Iwhispered poking her and pointing to a huge podium. She stood on her toes to see over the crowd of people.

She nodded and turned across the street to a huge office building

"let's go" she hissed grabbing my arm again she bolted winding her way through people in the crowd. The building was surrounded by people guards were everywhere mingled with and surrounding the crowd. The office building was huge with big glass doors. Max tried to open them but they were locked.

"did you really expect that to work?" I asked she glared, and peered inside it was dark and no one was working today. So we snuck around back and tried there. Also locked, I motioned for Max to move and pulled out my lock picking kit. Three minutes later the lock clicked open. Max let out a woop of joy and suddenly she grabbed me and kissed me hard. She pulled back laughing and then suddenly seemed to realize what she had just done her faced turned bright red, and I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"we should probably go in" max said suddenly

"um yea" I coughed awkwardly and we hurried in

"how did you learn to do that?" she asked as we headed for the elevator

"Iggy" I said simply. We got into the elevator and headed for the top floor I had no idea what we would find there but it didn't matter Max had just kissed me and that thought alone was enough to take whatever the world threw at me.

Max P.O.V

I am not falling for Fang I am not falling for Fang I am not-

"yes you are Maximum"

Ughh stupid voices!

Sorry for all the mistakes and the shortness typing on An iPad is amazingly frustrating so I promise something better next time


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so hi everybody! I've been kind of busy with homework lately and I'm currently bombing my French class *sigh* also my mom's super pissed at me cause we recently got in a fight our conversation:

Her: if you keep talking like that you're going to hell!

Me: great we can share room!

Her: (long pissed off speech)

Me: ….

So looking back not my finest moment but you know, (I actually have no words of wisdom so just make up your own) so anywho here's the chapter hope you like it…..

Sadikki P.O.V. :

I watched Fang sink into the vortex and smiled. He and Max were perfect together; it was destined for the future. I see, live, breathe, and memorize the future, I know its twists and turns, I know how each and every person will die.

Sad?

Alone?

Painfully?

Peacefully?

I know, I know what it takes to make each and every person cry, I know what brings them crashing down, and what sends them soaring, I know what you don't, what you have always wanted to know. I know the past, how we were created, how we began and evolved, I know the present who we are right now each and every day,

I know, I know how it began, I know how it is and I know how it all ends,

.

.

.

Its time

Fang P.O.V.

The elevator rose swiftly upward and the tension between Max and I grew.

"Will you quit doing that" she hissed

"What? Is my breathing bothering you" I hissed back angrily.

"No not that, the way your face goes all blank when your stressed or scared it makes you look weak"

"I'm weak?" I asked angrily

She opened her mouth to respond but then the elevator stopped and the doors slid open with a loud ding announcing our presence.

3 guys turned to stare at us Max and I stared back and for the first time I considered how stupid it was of us to just come barging into a building with big guys and guns.

"Shit" Max breathed next to me

"The blonde one smirked,

"Good morning" he hissed "can I help you"

"Nope just passing through" I attempted weakly "that's a nice gun what is that an AK47?

He glanced at his gun and nodded before grinning at me showing off long sharp teeth, his 2 cronies were now blocking our escape and we stood nervously. Max spoke next her voice coming out in barely a whisper,

"Those are nice, they don't happen to work at close range do they?"

His smiled broadened,

"I don't know, let's find out"

Dun dun dun! Review and I'll put up another chapter by tomorrow

K bye


	14. im so sorry!

Alright nobody shoot! I'm sorry about not updating I know exactly how I want the story to end but not precisely how I want to continue from this point, just bear with me I promise ill figure it. This week and next week I have finals so I'm really supposed to be studying. As soon as schools over I'll try to figure it out I'm just super busy. Also if anyone wants something special, anything really added to the story like your favorite thing or whatever PM just because I want to try working with all different random kinds of thoughts. Until summer….

Cupcake 68


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back at an attempt to keep this story going. Here it is…

Blond guy attempting to kill Fang and Max P.O.V.

I spun around to grab my gun. But a man was already holding it, a man that had most certainly not been there before. He was wearing a Police uniform and the gun was pointing directly at my head.

Max P.O.V.

Just as the man turned to get his gun Sadikki was standing behind him. He still looked like Ari but there was something different in his eyes (besides the fact that they were silver of course) hatred an emotion sweet gentle little Ari could never manage to feel.

Fang P.O.V.

That's when Sadikki showed up looking more like Nudge than ever. She held the gun to the man's face and said in her ever placid tone,

"Put your hands on your head and walk away"

The fear was evident in the man's eyes

"Yes sir" he muttered.

"Sir? What is this idiot talking about?" I hissed at Max. She shrugged looking confused.

"You!" Sadikki snapped at the idiots little friends," come stand facing the wall just like your boss" they did as they were told. Sadikki took a step back glancing around, keeping the gun pointed directly at them. My breathing slowed

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you saved our butts" max said looking relieved. Sadikki still looked worried as she looked around,

"Something's not right" she muttered

"What?" I said immediately nervous again. She tilted her head listening

"You have to run, something terrible is about to happen, there's been a change of plans"

"How do you know?" Max questioned. Just then there was a series of loud bangs

Max screamed next to me and Sadikki swayed at her spot her huge silver eyes wide

"Because" she whispered "there was supposed to be three"

Nudge P.O.V.

Mom hadn't stopped pacing for hours it had been two days since Fang's disappearance and the police were supposed to call with a report on whether or not they had found anything. Everyone was a mess. Angel had been crying on and off and Iggy called constantly to check if we had any new information. I hadn't cried yet, it made me feel horrible but I just couldn't bring myself to cry instead I stared numbly at the wall rubbing the necklace Fang had got me for my birthday last year.

Where was he?


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so if you want an explanation of why this story may not be continued read the bottom but for now here's the chapter…..**

Max P.O.V

Sadikki lay on the ground gasping as the leader and his two now three goons flew for the stairs. Fang and I didn't bother to stop them, I mean what could they do they had left behind all their guns.

"You have done well" Sadikki gasped through clenched teeth

"Really?" Fang asked

"Well you know having a plan before you just ran into a building full of dangerous men might have been nice but you know" Sadikki said grimacing slightly

Sadikki was bleeding all over the floor. Except his blood was a dark purple.

"You know what?" Fang said "this is your fault"

"How in the hell could this possibly be my fault?" I snapped

"You're the one who decided to screw around with time travel!"

"To save your ungrateful butt!" I said my voice rising

Fang opened his mouth to argue some more but then Sadikki interrupted

"This is great and all but I'm kinda bleeding out all over the carpet and it would be nice if you could shut up and listen before I die"

The way he was commenting so calmly about death got my attention

"You won't die" Fang said hurriedly "we just have to find a phone and we can call a hospital"

"No!" sadikki gasped

"How are we supposed to explain the purple blood anyway?" I commented

Fang glared at me

Fang P.O.V

Sadikki reached into her pocket and pulled out a small glass vial filled with the blue time travel liquid.

"As promised" she said handing it to Max, "Both of you must drink it, there's enough for you to take Fang home and then go back to your time as well"

Max and I nodded

"Why do you look like Ari?" Max blurted suddenly. Sadikki smiled and looked at me

"I suppose to you I look like your little sister Nudge correct?"

I nodded slowly still confused

"I look like the person you miss the most, or the person you fear the most" she said "you miss your little brother after he died" she said turning to Max

"But I don't miss Nudge" I said "I mean I miss her of course, but not any more than the rest of my family"

"You miss the little girl she used to be, she's growing up and she doesn't want to be with her big brother all the time anymore. That's what you miss" Sadikki said with a grin.

Her face was paling, she was going to die.

"Now get out "she said "you both need to get home"

I looked down at the girl who had saved my life, who had so much power and I bowed my head

"Thank you" I whispered, there was nothing else to say. She nodded

Max and I stood. She uncorked the bottle and took a sip before handing it to me. I put it up to my lips

"Oh and Fang" Sadikki said "Faith"

The liquid slid down my throat and I looked at her confused

"My name it means faith, thank you for having faith from the beginning now all you have to do is have faith in each other" and that was the last words Sadikki ever said her body went slack and Max grabbed my arm dragging me into the abyss

**Ok so I understand this story kind of sucks but thank you for those who have stuck with me. I don't really like where it's gone but I guess it happened for a reason. I'm sorry posts have been a little irregular but so is my life. I have a lot going on so just stick with me a little longer the story probably only needs another two chapters.**


End file.
